Our Sorrow
by Misaki Vessalius
Summary: Walau aku harus menahan panas matahari yang menyengat tubuhku, dinginnya angin yang berhembus, dinginnya salju dan badai yang mengenai dan menimbun tubuhku, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Itulah janjiku padamu, Sakura…/Another Oneshot fic/ RnR pls.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : typos, OOC (maybe), AU, all in Sasuke's POV

Rated : T

Genre : Poem, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst

.

.

**Our Sorrow**

**By : Misaki Vessalius**

.

Concrits and flames, i'll** a****ccept it**

.

.

.

_"Aku tahu ia tak akan datang..."_

_._

Kau berdiri di ambang pintu sekolah– menunggu kehadiran seseorang

Menunggu sambil mengatupkan kedua tanganmu yang sudah mulai membiru

Gigimu yang bergemelatuk serta kakimu yang mulai melemas memaksamu untuk berhenti– mencari tempat untuk beristirahat

Namun kau tak menghiraukannya

Kau berpikir dan percaya bahwa _ia_ akan datang menemuimu

Mata _emerald_mu kau perintahkan untuk melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri

Yang hanya dapat kau lihat adalah keadaan sekolah yang sepi– meningat jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat

Senyum yang terhias indah di wajahmu sedari tadi berangsur-angsur menghilang

Digantikan dengan wajah penuh kecemasan dan kecurigaan

Dan dengan langkah gontai, kau meninggalkan tempat itu

.

.

.

_"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, bukan?"_

_._

Tak ada niat bagimu untuk pulang ke rumah

Maka, kau langkahkan kaki jenjangmu menuju taman– taman bunga sakura

Tempat yang cocok untuk para sepasang kekasih– tempat berkencan yang indah

Kau dudukkan dirimu di bawah pohon sakura

Kau peluk kedua kakimu erat– seakan-akan dengan itu segala penatmu akan lenyap

Namun, kau tak dapat menghapusnya

Kau tak dapat melupakan sekeping memori yang menurutmu indah

Bulir-bulir air mata menganak di matamu– kemudian jatuh mengalir ke pipimu dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah

Bahkan kau tak memerintahkan otakmu untuk berbuat demikian, bukan?

Hn, ingat, hukum alam

Air mata akan jatuh mengalir dari tempatnya berasal saat kita merasakan tekanan dalam batin kita– dalam hati kita

Itu sudah lama terjadi– atau bahkan saat dunia ini pun tercipta

Tak ada yang mampu mengubah teori itu– kecuali kalau memang orang itu sudah gila

Ya, karena aku merasakan hal yang kau rasakan

Sakit hati– patah hati– putus asa

Aku mengerti, Sakura– sangat sangat mengerti

.

.

.

_"Egomu terlalu kuat sehingga kau menjadi keras kepala"_

.

.

.

.Kau peluk diriku– kau jatuhkan kepalamu pada pundakku– lalu melanjutkan tangismu yang sesaat terhenti

Kau lampiaskan segala amarahmu melalui suara nyaring yang kau keluarkan dari bibirmu

Kau tak bergeming– terus memelukku– menetaskan lebih banyak lagi air mata

Ingin rasanya aku menenangkanmu– walaupun aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya

Ingin rasanya aku mengatakan _"Sudahlah"_ atau _"Tenanglah, Sakura"_

Namun, aku tak mampu– aku tak bisa

Sehingga, aku hanya dapat menatapmu dingin– walaupun sebenarnya aku mencemaskanmu

Kau tahu, aku tak pandai dalam soal seperti ini

Heh, bodoh...

.

.

.

_"Hentikan, Sakura. Lupakanlah dia..."_

.

.

Merasa sudah tenang, kau melepaskan pelukanmu dari tubuhku

Ku dapat melihat matamu yang membengkak– _effect _terlalu banyak menangis

Sambil menyeka bulir-bulir air mata yang masih menempel pada pipimu, kau pun beranjak untuk berdiri

Kau sunggingkan senyummu– yang aku tahu bahwa itu merupakan senyum palsu

Kau beranjak untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, dan seketika itu juga kau berhenti melangkah

Tubuhmu membeku menyaksikan adegan di hadapanmu

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, kau menangis– lagi

Hal itu pun memaksaku untuk ikut melihat

Dan yang kudapati adalah...

"N-Naruto-_kun_..."

...seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik tengah berpelukan dengan gadis berambut indigo di depannya

Dan dapat kupastikan, mereka berpelukan karena cinta, bukan sebagai sahabat

.

.

.

_"Kau tentu tahu bahwa ia tak mencintaimu lagi..."_

.

.

Merasa dipanggil, pria yang kau sebut Naruto tadi mendongak

Matanya membulat seketika melihatmu menangis

Segera, ia lepaskan pelukannya tadi– mendekat kearahmu

_"Sakura, tunggu! Aku dapat menjelaskan– "_

_"Cukup, Naruto-kun. Semuanya telah kau jelaskan dengan baik..."_

_"Sakura! Aku– "_

_"Maaf, ibu mrnungguku di rumah. Aku harus segala kembali..."_

_"Tapi aku– "_

_"...arigatou, Naruto-san"_

Dan kemudian kau langkahkan kakimu cepat–dengan posisi tangan menutupi kedua mata _emerald_mu

.

.

.

_"Lihatlah! Masih banyak laki-laki di dunia ini yang lebih menyayangimu..."_

.

.

Kau tak memperhatikan sekitarmu

Otakmu kosong– hatimu sakit– tangan kakimu bergetar kuat

Kau bahkan tak mampu untuk mengontrol langkah kakimu yang lewat dari batas berjalan manusia normal

Terlalu sakit kau rasakan di hatimu– tertekan dengan semua kejadian yang kau alami pada hari ini

Bahkan kau tak menyadari bahwa...

CIIIITTT

BUKKKK

...sebuah truk besar melintas tepat di depanmu–

– dan kau tak sempat untuk menghindar

.

.

.

_"Bahkan aku sekalipun. Aku sangat menyayangi– ah tidak– sangat mencintaimu– lebih dari diriku sendiri..."_

.

.

Sakura...

Kau tahu, saat ini aku hadir dalam acara pemakamanmu

Dalam hati, aku menangis– aku marah– aku kesal

Karena _dia_lah kau menjadi menderita

Cih, aku bahkan merasa mual mendengar ucapan maafnya tadi

Sungguh, aku ingin sekali menonjok muka yang tertutup topeng itu– sosok berambut duren yang telah mencuri nyawamu

Namun, aku tak bisa– karena aku akan dianggap gila olehnya

Dan aku pun akan ditangkap oleh teman-teman dan kenalanmu yang hadir dalam upacara pemakamanmu

Heh, sudahlah, lupakan apa yang tadi aku pikirkan

Saat ini, yang dapat aku katakan hanyalah...

_Woof woof _

...aku mencintaimu

Sangat mencintaimu...

.

.

.

_"Walaupun aku tahu, kita tak dapat bersama..._

_...aku tahu, bahwa aku salah telah mencintaimu_

_...karena aku merupakan punggung yang tak mungkin mendapatkan cinta– mengingat aku bertampang sangar dan menyeramkan_

_...karena aku hanyalah seekor anjing liar– yang kau temukan di taman sakura beberapa bulan yang lalu_

_...dan aku yakin, kau tak akan pernah mencintaiku_

_Namun, walaupun begitu..._

_...walau hari terus beganti– tahun terus bergulir_

_...walau aku harus menahan panas matahari yang menyengat tubuhku, dinginnya angin yang berhembus, dinginnya salju dan badai yang mengenai dan menimbun tubuhku_

_...aku akan selalu menunggumu_

_selalu hinggat ajal menjemputku nanti..._

_...itulah janjiku padamu, Sakura..."_

_._

_._

**Sasuke**

.

.

**-OWARI-**

* * *

><p>AN : hey hey minna XDD, ini saia lhoo, Mikki D'Sad Phoenix XDD. cuma saia gnti penname jdi Misaki Vessalius ._., btw, gmn fic misaki? baguskah? well jujur, aku malas memeriksa ulang hasil pekerjaanku, jadi yaa kykny bnyk typo dehh XDD #diusir. and, kayakny feelny krng kerasa, maklumlah, saia msh mudaa, 6 SD lhoo XDDD *pamer* #plakkplakkbukkdeshh

hoshh, jadi -garuk" kepla- #plakk, misaki mnta saran dan masukkannya yaa XDD

and sekali lgi...

Concrits and flames, i'll** a****ccept it** ~ read it :)

arigatou :D ~

**Sign : Misaki Vessalius**


End file.
